custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PepsiCola99
Don't show= |-| Archive 1=User:PepsiCola99/Archive1 |-| Archive 2=User:PepsiCola99/Archive2 |-| Archive 3=User:PepsiCola99/Archive3 |-| Archive 4=User:PepsiCola99/Archive4 Berate me here. RE: Invite I accept. :D Thanks! I feel honored. XD Podcast Hey Lio, do you think you could guest star on the podcast tonight (if you have Skype)? We're already behind scedule to start and we don't have any guest stars. J97Auditore 00:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Duncannuva Thank you kind sir It's fine that re-opened the MOC Contest. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 01:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I have no objection towards reopening the MOC contest. It's a good idea to have it run again, perhaps maybe we should alter some rules and the timer to better suit the general wiki. In any case, however, please go ahead and open it. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 08:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Mainly I had a lack of inspiration and I just I could not settle on a good story I liked, plus it was becoming a hassel having to keep up with it. I also decided to use any inspiration I did get for somthing I could use for my future seeing as how I would like to become an author for novels or comic books one day. Now I did just uploaded a new video on YouTube detailing a new origin story I created for Sephrinoth if you'd like you can watch that right here. Believe me I really am sad to have taken him off since I worked so hard on him, but when somthing is just nagging at you like that the best thing to do is get rid of it, at least Aizen's page is still up.I will' ' ' 'the gods' 22:03, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Template:Character error I honestly don't know what the problem is. TDG might know, so you were right for asking him. Have you noticed when this template issue first started? 'Shadowmaster' 19:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hm...the template hasn't been modified since June 22nd or so, so yes, it's most likely a problem with Wikia itself. I've been noticing that the Monobook skin has been faltering on and off too, so I think there may be some issues with Wikia. I doubt it's a problem with the template itself, since that shouldn't just happen from nowhere without any template modifications. I'd wait it out, maybe TDG has an idea of what the problem could be, or we could contact Wikia staff. 'Shadowmaster' 00:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) As SM said, it's most likely a Wikia bug. Have you contacted them? I think you should, as the RC feed (Recent Changes) is stuffing up too. >:| Having a look at the template's coding, there's nothing there that seems to specific to a certain browser. (On the note bow template for example, the borders are rounded only in FireFox, as the coding is for rounded borders is for FireFox only. Weird, I know.) But saying that, what browser are you using? Some browsers may act a little weird for whatever reason. In fact, I'm more sure it's a Wikia bug, as the "align=right" bit ''should overwrite any browser preference. After tweaking the MP and BPY templates, I can conclude they have no effect on it. I was just thinking they might because of their positions on the page. Looking at the page history, it looks totally different, so I think this is a MediaWiki bug from Wikia. Screenshot the and Mersery's history page for the report to Wikia Staff. '''Actually, I got the RC working but tweaking the URL and unchecking "refresh automatically". This is definitely a Wikia bug, as Google Chrome is more than capable of using my Java to make it work. (The "enhanced mode" and auto-refreshing use Java more actively than normal page loads do.) '''I hope I didn't loose you or anything. And if the Monobook skin has been faltering too, as SM said, then it's possibly a software error, which is down really really really far in Wikia's coding. Like, Wikia Staff can't edit it. Special people who have access to the core files of Wikia can change it. And their knowledge dwarfs mine. Anyway. I'll conclude it's a Wikia bug again and ask you to report this, with the evidence SM and I have given, to Wikia Staff and hope someone fixes something. Adios.--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I just fixed the template problem... :Could you still send that report, though? Only include what I've bolded above. :Happy editing, --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Nah, don't do it. I've found the problem. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 00:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! =D --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Do not take this in a bad way, but what happens if I don't stop? Sincerely, Pieguy, Toa of Plasma 17:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I was only advertising, because my wiki is about a week or 2 old and the only people on it are me and 1 other guy. Sorry for any trouble that I may have caused. sincerely, Pieguy, Toa of Plasma 18:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Voice Audition Hi. Thanks for offering to voice a character in BIONICLE: Universe III. However, I am changing the voice auditions from War of the Worlds to its prequel, Hunt for the Makuta. Therefore, there will be no voice acting in War of the Worlds. Therefore, because of this transition, would you still like to have a role in the film? [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Well Done! Hey its CB. Don't worry, I haven't got an assignment, job or wiki-wide catastrophe for you to deal with. :P I've just been observing your contributions around the wiki since becoming an Administrator (particularly in nominating articles that are stub or are in need of Wikification), and I have to say, I'm very impressed with your commitments so far. Some of the staff (including myself) haven't been pulling their weight around lately, mainly in areas like "Articles for Wikification" or "Stub Articles," so I'm glad to see the effort you've been putting into the wiki through your new role. We need more of the cleanup/constructive edits you're making on the wiki. Whilst this may seem a bit of a pointless message, I didn't want your effort to go unnoticed. So keep up the good work, and should the time come, I believe you'd make a great B'crat! Regards, [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 23:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Trust me, I understand. I've had a lot of work in recent years that really has limited my CBW time. But I can tell you there are always some small amounts of time where you can visit or make an edit or two. But I hope you will not nee to retire outright. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 00:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) le chat? Join us on Mibbit? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) You left? :O --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) MOC contest New MOC contest! Enter/vote here! Re: Magnon Of course! That's actually preferable to be honest. Besides, KylerNuva's Kylord and "Brutal" are in it, but are also from an alternate universe, because otherwise it would cancel out my story and make it non-canon. Well, it's already non-canon, so I guess it would be non-canon-fanon, but y'know what I mean XP That reminds me... I can't seem to change the color(s) of my Character Template(s). I'm going to guess and say this has been brought to your attention before, but why is that? The Daylight Shadow 10:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC), 15 July, 2012, 11:51 (GMT) Hey PepsiCola, I don't mean to be a bother, but I just wanted to ask if you woulnd't mind resetting Sephrinoth, I don't think I'll want to resent any of the other pages, but Sephrinoth I thing is worth trying one last time. I'm thinking of new story for him so would you mind just reseting the page back to the way it was before I wanted to delete it.I will ' ' the gods 20:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank You.I'm better, ' ' deal with it 01:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Need a Fave. Or. Hi, me again, I need help with my Blog. Recently I have been informed that her ...sass...is too... "mature"? So, before I tone down the sass (in yet another Blog Post), I need you to delete those other two posts (mainly becuase I look like a twat with three posts on the same thing :P). I didn't intend to offend (if a have) with her "personality", and I apologize if I have. :/ ? Do i need to recreate the Blade of Anconce page now?BLARGÖOUISDNHJMFPAOUGC BACP9UHNMOGM (talk) 18:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Using Magnon Hi there again. Just letting you know that I'm gonna be using Magnon in my fanfiction, The Daxia Chronicles. I'm not sure how big a role he'll be playing yet, but he is from an alternate universe, like you asked him to be (I do this for any MOCs i use that I don't own, unless their creator says otherwise). He has credit in the prologue, and if I (and I probably will) do an Author's Notes at the end, you'll get mentioned there as well. See ya 'round The Daylight Shadow 18:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the awards! ^o^ But which one(s) caught your attention the most? (I like to know these things, because I tend to concentrate on the MOCs that are popular with the crowd I rarely do revamps or upgrades) Also, I like corn husks, so your threat falls on deaf ears! >:D Ah, well, of course. That's what I was hoping to hear...or see, rather... Anyhow, Ariszek is my "symbolic" MOC. (iI'd like him as a profile pic, but i can't get one small enough D:) Although, I can't take full credit for him, as his design is almost entiredly based on Synnister R. Albartoz (one of BioRock's MOCs). I looked at pictures for hours and finally cracked the code of his design, then customized it into my own. ^O^ Anyway, I digress. What I really came to say was that Ariszek and Magnon are gonna be fighting at some point later in my new fanfic, and so I have chosen a "vs theme" for them, and that is...THIS! I hope you like it, as my synesthesia (I know its usually only colours, but mine seems to include imagery as well) dictates my music choices in these matters. Anyway, I hope you like that theme, and also my fanfic, as, I assure you, I'm no stranger to writing. I'm the best at English in my year group and I already have a finished fanfic here (yes, I know I keep using "Chronicles", but that's how I start every fanfic if its a "new" wiki, to break myself in :P). That was long-winded. Perhaps too much so. But I'm wordy on the internet (I'm used to having to dumb my vocab down to monosyllabic slurs in order to communicate with most of the people at school, but, thankfully, not all ''of them :P) The Daylight Shadow 09:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) '''Another favour...' Sorry, that has to be my header as the editor wont let me switch the text size. I was just wondering what's gonna happen about the templates here; (It won't respond to right clicking either so i can't edit these links into text, and I had to press Ctrl+V to paste it in the first place) http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Toa_Daxia http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Titus Because I think they've been Wikified/"Un-stubbed" now... Ty, The Daylight Shadow 14:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reviews http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/The_Veridact (I got no time to edit, i gotta go, but...review..pwease? :3) Well... I must say that I don't really feel I deserve such an award, but thanks anyway. It'll look nice on my userpage. :D [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pepsi, I've seen some of your creations and stories and think their all awsome, so I was wondering if you would be interested in combining any of our stories together. If so, I have to inform you that I can't do Sephrinoth being that I already have a story though up for him, but any one else like Eru, who has just been handed over to me by Devastator12L or any other moc. I have a lot of mocs that don't even have pages so if your interested just let me know and maybe we can think up something epic. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 20:58, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Well if we did bring back an old moc I would prefer it to be one that I still have built that way I could take and/or use better pictures of them. Here are the ones I still have that don't have pages anymore, Valkyrie, Rukia, Narctani, Korse, Sulfeirus, and Jenova. Now I also have some new mocs as well, there is Xianna, who you can see pics of in some of my latest vids on YT, and a big guy called Platon who I made out of Sargeros' parts. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 00:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, oh I forgot to mention I had one more guy I created named Morixx, he hasn't had a page or even a video yet, but he's also an option. Now before we resurect any characters or make any pages I think we should come up with a good story first, so other than the Skakdi god idea, which is good by the way, is there any other stories you have in mind? Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 02:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply I mean the MOC, and yes, I know there's a waiting list, but... Idon't really mind that much. I like it, but I don't really want to make Sulfeirus a god again, also he's not really the type to serve anyone even in exchange for something. Now we could try this story I had for him where he is result of a group of Great Beings who decided to cast off all of their dark desires. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 16:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good, but I still want to throw around a few idea's before we do anything major, the story of him being the incarnation of the dark sides of the Great Beings is just one thought. However, being a traitor to Narcisca sounds more agreeable being that it is something he would do. Oh and don't worry he'll still be a powerful entity, he just wont be a god, it's kind of like Sephrinoth he isn't a god, but he can sure beat the literal "hell" out of one. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 18:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thats good too, we could also say that Sulfeirus was once part of an ancient race maid by the Great Beings, but he turned on his own kind and wipped them out until he was all that was left. Or we could say that the Great Beings got a little to experimental and opened up a portal to a dark unkown universe or a type of void then out of it came Sulfeirus. We could also think over what he is as a entity, is he spiritual, cosmic, alien, ect. or maybe we can take inspiration from H.P. Lovecrafts works as well. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 19:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good, but I don't think I want to create an entire speicies of evil beings I really just want to concentrate on Sulfeirus. Now as for Lovecraft if you do a little research that their are quite a bit of things in bionicle that were inspired by his works like the Great Beings or Tren Krom. Usually his stuff delt with cosmic horrors called the Great Old Ones, the Outer Gods, and the Elder Things, the first two being evil races of chaos and insanity the latter usually being forces of good opposing the others. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 21:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) That would be a good way to go, but remember we need this to connect his story with one of yours. Now I did think of this what if we combine the idea's of casting off dark desires with a void and say that a group of Great Beings seperated themselves from any evil desires they had and threw these wants into a dark void which created Sulfeirus in the process. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 21:27, July 27, 2012 (UTC) What do you plan on doing witht he Keepers of the Gate? Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 21:35, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Very nice, so far I think the best thing we can do is say that Sulfeirus was created when a group of Great Beings stripped themselves of any dark and evil desires which eventually turned into a dark being named Sulfeirus. Now as for the idea of the void, I thought of this what if Sulfeirus is the one who opens a void and summons creatures out of it to aid him. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 21:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, now here is something else you might find interesting, in the game series of Final Fantasy the main villain is created when dozens of evil souls are contained within a tree which makes the tree self away and ultimatly it creates a body for itself in the form of an entity called Ex-Death who seeks to thrown all life in the void. Now instead of Sulfeirus just throwing all life in a void he uses the void to call life out of it seeking a type of world domination. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 22:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) You know I think you can go ahead and resurect Sulfeirus' page one more time and I'll see what I can do with it. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 22:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Before it's deletion that way I don't have to start from scratch. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 22:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Categories Alright, sorry about that. [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight Rises']] 00:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pepsi, I know we've discussed this already, but I was thinking about Sulfeirus' story and wondered that instead of him being created by the Great Beings unintionally they make a body to contain their evil desires making it self aware then locked him away perhaps in the void or even in the Primordius Magna Underworld. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 00:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) You have a point, but I just think that instead of casting off this darkness then letting it float free just seems kind of stupid. But, I don't think the Great Beings would be dumb enough to make an entity of evil be their guardian, seems a little irrisponsable, do you have any other idea's? Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 00:28, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Well I was kind of hoping to have Sulfeirus be one of those villains who's kind of evil from the get go. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 00:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Well one idea is that the evil energy that the Great Beings cast off possessed one of their own kind or the body of a being that was never given life, in a sence something similar to the prototype robot made by the Great Beings and used by Mata Nui later on. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 00:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea and I think we should go for it, but should it be protodermis or antidermis? Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 01:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pepsi, I wanted to get your advice on something, what do you think about me chaging Sephrinoth's name, not his story, his name. The reason I'm considering it is because I would like him to stand out as his own character rather than be someone who is based off of another character. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 18:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I like it, but I want to think over some more names and create a blog to give others a chance. However, I will keep that one in mind, really I'm looking for something that says shrewd, deadly, shadow, darkness, a silent being of evil, sort of like a devil in disguise, just as ispirations for a name. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 19:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you very much! I'm very proud to have won this first contest! Even though I don't even remember entering it :P Greetz man!! Reaper of Souls 15:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Very nice, I like it, the only thing is that Sulfeirus doesn't have any wings anymore, at least my version, but still very nice. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 22:43, July 29, 2012 (UTC) True he probably could. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 01:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pepsi, I was wondering if you would be willing to help me think up ideas for Sephrinoth's existence, what I mean by this is I would like to change him from being the spirit of the elements to being something that is still a spiritual being in a sence, but of what I'm not sure. Got any suggetions? Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 22:56, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I know, but I think that was the problem, Venderoth did sound to much like the original name Sephrinoth and I didn't want that. In fact Cailleax was a name I had thought up for another character a long time ago and when I thought it up again it seemed to settle with me more since it was a name I was familiar with. Now I'm glad I caught because I wanted to inform you about something. I don't wish to be a tattletale or anything of the sort, but the pic for the page Great Mother seems a little to suggestive to me. I know some people won't really care either way, but in keeping with the rules I figured it wasn't the best pic to have since this site is meant to also cater to a younger audience. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 02:16, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, good, I wasn't sure if I should tell anyone or not, but since no one got my message on the talk page I felt I should tell someone. Besides, I'm a little surprised that no one caught it when the pic was uploaded, but then again it may have just been overlooked. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 01:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Kopakamata's block You realise you blocked Kopakamata97 after only two offenses and after he/she apologised on my talkpage, right? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pepsi, I wanted to inform you of something incase you haven't noticed yet, I decided to make Cailleax the spirit of darkness and immorality. Now what I wanted to inform you about was that this is similar to Sulfeirus, but slightly different. First of all Sulfeirus is a physical being who is more like evil incarnate while Cailleax is the spirit of evil things in a sence. I thought you should know this so you are able to see the difference between the two and make sure you don't use words that make both of them sound the same if you know what I mean. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 18:45, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pepsi, I wanted to run something by you one last time, I know some people probably find it a little annoying for me to change Cailleax's name twice, but I did think of one last name that might suit him better and that is Eclipse. I thought this might work seeing as how he is a dark character, but I'm afraid some people may find it annoying for me to change Cailleax's name one more time; what do you think? Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 20:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok, at least I know, is there a specific reason why you don't like it that much? Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 20:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pepsi, in context to what I said earlier about Cailleax and Sulfeirus, I thought it would be interesting to link the both characters slightly. What I mean is, what if Cailleax placed a little bit of darkness within the Great Beings before they imprisoned him. Then afterwards some of them got rid of the darkness which eventually turned into Sulfeirus. So in some ways Cailleax indirectly created Sulfeirus through the Great Beings in a sence; so what do you think? Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 22:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I can see what you mean about Eclipse, but don't worry I'm going to keep the name Cailleax, however the reason I thought of Eclipse is because it blots out the light of the sun and creates darkness. I guess to some people it can be beautiful, but evil that looks good is the best kind because a good villain will try and pull you in then attack you. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 22:11, August 6, 2012 (UTC) He is an out right evil character that's why he pretends to be good so he can trick his enemies into thinking he is one of them that way he can take them down. It's like the old saying "keep your friends close and your eneimes closer." Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 22:23, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Sorry about the long pause, but I haven't been able to edit pages up until now. In regards to your question, sure. I'll update the section once you update yours. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 21:53, August 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry Sorry I didn't see your warning. I've got a glitch that always says 'You have news messages on Custom BIONICLE Wiki', even when I don't. I don't check it often. I'm sorry it happened. But, I did check my messages, and I was suggested that I update my blog or make it into a contest. I turned it into a contest, and still got in trouble. That's why I believe that no block should be made without a fair trial. :( --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Master Toa]]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 21:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the quick response. which do you suggest I use, and is it safe for me to put it back on the news area? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 22:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pepsi, I wanted to run some idea's by you to see what you think, if you've read Cialleax's story lately you'll see that he was seeking to enslave everyone in a hellish prison and...well you know. But, I was thinking wouldn't it be a bit more interesting if instead of trying to enslave everyone he's trying to corrupt everyone, after all he is meant to be the spirit behind all the darkness within every evil persons soul so it would be a rather different approach for a villian to try and corrupt rather than just control. What do you think? Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 19:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pepsi, being that your really the only admin I know I wanted to let you know that I have a few complaints, mainly about the horribly written articles that seem to dirty up the site. I have done by best to put "stub and wikification" tablets on pages that have a lack of content or are terribly written and have even tried to fix a few of these pages personally in order to put them up to wiki standards. Also, I understand that people "claim" that they will eventually add more to their pages, but the fact is that with BIONICLE's end people are fading out without fixing and aren't fixing their own pages. I don't mean to come off as a whinny know it all and if you feel that I'm wrong about this issue I'll back off, but I felt that I should say something. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 22:23, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cola, I'm back I'm back. At least, I'll be more active. Sorry about being inactive for sooooo long. I thought I would be gone a few days, getting new ideas, and time got carried away. Anywho, I will be creating more, and writing more. BTW I made a bionicle that has tons of armour. Once I get it up and you see it, I hope you will like it. Like I said before, nice to see you again. Silvernapoleon (talk) 00:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pepsi, I wanted to talk with you about Sulfeirus, since he is in the underworld I would suspect that he would eventually meet Narcisca, so do you think we should combine the characters? You see I don't have a lot of ideas for him and in order to further along his story I think both characters should form a pact and become partners.? When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 02:08, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I meant combine their stories, thats all. When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 00:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Thats fine, that last message I sent you was from a long time ago, so I really don't care anymore I don't have any inspiration for the character. When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 00:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Read your teaser on the blog, felt that while I'm hear I should go ahead and tell you that Sulfeirus is no longer a deity of evil or anything of that sort he's just a Demon born out of darkness. When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 00:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pepsi, I just wanted to know if you had developed anymore story content for Sulfeirus. I feel like he's just sitting there on the site, but I understand if your busy, just let me know, perhaps I can think of some stuff for him. When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 02:45, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey PepsiCola, I just wanted to tell you I'm completely turning over the Sulfeirus character to you, I've decided to take off my picture of him on both his main page and gallery, he's all yours. When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 21:28, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh and Pepsi, I have also given The Keeper of the Gate fully over to you as well and have removed by name from the characters page. DeathToAll (talk) 00:01, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello PepsiCola. Thank you for alerting me to the manual of style on Dangrushk. I have added an infobox template, I hope that does it. I will continue adding them to my pages now that I know how to use them. Please remove the tag on Dangrushk. Bionicleboy32 (talk) 03:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I have a question Hi, Cola. How do you add pictures to infoboxes? I know this might be a dumb question, but I'm new to CBW, and I need it for my Toa Page. Thanks! XD Matoro58 (talk) 20:36, August 12, 2013 (UTC) How can you still be here without telling me!? :P I was just thinking about you the other day, actually. Hopefully you'll get this! I just wanted to say hi. :) Drewlzoo can i join the skadi syndicate...........Just cause my name has toa in it dosen't mean i am one :PToaTusk 16:53, November 1, 2013 (UTC)